The invention concerns an apparatus for heating metallic dental laboratory tools, instruments and medical implements, wherein the heating is accomplished by means of electrical induction.
A very frequently recurring routine task in dental laboratories consists of modeling workpieces consisting of wax or similar low melting point materials, in the form of wax bite impressions and the like through means of special medical and dental instruments and spatula tools, spatula knives, and the like, consisting of metal. Frequently serving to heat these tools are bunsen burners with an open flame which, for reasons of convenience, are maintained continuously in operation, even when a corresponding heating process for a tool is not required over a long period of time. This leads to the fact that, in large rooms that are occupied with a correspondingly large number of workers, each of whom has available a bunsen burner, a highly elevated space temperature prevails that is in turn compensated for by air conditioning or opening of windows and, from the point of view of energy savings, is to be avoided. Moreover, the air in the room is also made worse overall by the continual comsumption of oxygen which is needed for combustion.